Thinking?
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Thinking isn't the easiest subject to ponder upon... though, two legends just might make a new philosophy that might change everything! Well... then again... it is Groudon and Palkia... Hinting of GroudonxPalkia. One-shot.


**SH here with a one-shot!**

**Okay, I've been experiencing major writer's block, so that's been killing me. So, to see if it'll go away, I made this one-shot to see if the gears in my head would throw away the cobwebs and start cranking. So far... no luck... (sigh)**

**Well, this is a new pairing. It's a GroudonxPalkia. Well, not really shone here, but there are some hints, so I'm not really sure why I put this in the romance genre xD... though if you like the pairing, thank Goldeneye101 as he got me to do this. I was planning to make this pairing, but decided against it... well... that is until he PMed saying it sounded like an awesome one xD  
**

**This one-shot is just a small idea that popped in my head as I was thinking. Quite ironic, but eh, oh well.**

**Be warned, however, this may not make that much sense... I even confused myself here and there xD It was just something that wouldn't stop bugging and agitating me...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Thinking?"

A low growl escaped from a mouth, the owner of it, a large red dino, had an equal scowl on his face. He gave another guttural snarl, continuing to swing his large arms like clubs on the side of him. His red armored body gave a shudder of anger as he continued walking, not noticing that he was crushing the flowers beneath him, leaving huge footprints deep within the dirt due to his weight.

Groudon was angry.

Then again, it wasn't difficult as his countenance easily showed how he was currently feeling, especially when he gave his armored tail a huge swing, knocking down a large tree roots and all. He only growled when it almost landed on his feet, showing no pity for what he had just done.

Truth be told, the red dino was not a Pokemon to be angered easily. His slow personality rarely allowed him to express his dark emotions, let alone anger. Every legendary could voice this opinion, turning it to a fact that ran along with the others. It was just who he was.

Yet, Groudon was furious right now.

There was only one Pokemon in the world that could make him feel such intense hatred at this moment, his counterpart, Kyogre.

The blue whale had always loved to tease him. She loved to point out his flaws, only making him argue back that she also had some. Kyogre loved to pass over Groudon's thick line of patience; pushing it forward each time she had an opportunity to do so. The red dino could not say he loathed her, but the fact that she always did this each time they met made him feel close to that said emotion.

This time, however, Kyogre had finally pushed him to the limit. The armored legendary could not even remember any time in which intense frustration and hatred wrapped around his very thoughts. He almost felt as if she had finally broken the thick line of his patience.

The subject of teasing today, how dumb he was.

Groudon snarled at his recent memory of the blue whale saying about his stupidity. She relentlessly teased how the words that came out of his mouth, his actions, and his mind were only things in which people would consider idiotic. He restrained himself to attack her right there.

In reality, Groudon was actually quite intelligent. He was confident enough to say that he was at least smarter than all of the other male legendaries, besides Mewtwo that is. Sure, he made clumsy mistakes here and there, but he couldn't help it. His huge and heavy body didn't help either. However, the red dino never boasted about this. It wasn't much help if his only competition was a candy hyper Mew and a psycho ghost whos very goal in life was to destroy his counterpart. That would only cause more of an uproar for Kyogre.

The large legendary clutched his head as a twinge of pain rose up in his forehead. The all too familiar pain of headache was rapidly approaching, causing him to scowl as it only added more problems. He shook his head, almost as if it would drive away the pain, and gave himself a mental note to never think this hard again. Thinking always made his head feel fuzzy…

With one more growl, Groudon continued stomping forward, trying to find some remote location in which his counterpart would never look at.

There was only one place in which he was confident no one knew about.

* * *

Palkia was annoyed.

The pink dragon rolled her ruby eyes in pure agitation, resisting the urge to cross her arms like usual. Her intense gaze that would burn wood was being placed on a blue, four-legged figure a few feet away. The large, blue dinosaur was struggling to get up, a sheepish look on his face as his own ruby eyes locked with hers.

"What happened?" Palkia just said, not even trying to state it as a question. She gave him a look that clearly said 'idiot' as she scanned the struggling Dialga. The reason for his ability to stand up being halted was the thick, yellow goop that covered his whole body. The substance was sticky, making the Time dragon stick in that one place as he tried to break free, licking his mouth as he tried to eat the goop.

"Honey…" Dialga simply stated, using his tongue to try and lick one of his front paws. He gave a goofy smile when his mission was accomplished, smacking his lips from the sweet, sugary taste.

"How?" The pink dragon continued, looking at her counterpart with a bored expression, huffing every now and then. Her eyes were now narrowed into slits, paws placed on hips.

"The jar wouldn't open, so I tried to break it with my teeth." He replied, pointing one paw to the glass jar a few feet away before licking his mouth, a honey covered lid next to it. "Then it got dumped all ove—"

"Stop." The Space dragon sighed, her pearls lodged in her shoulders glowing from building frustration. "I don't want to know."

With that comment said, she turned, floating through the pink and blue dimension in which they were currently located. The two colors seemed to merge with each other every now and then, causing a beautiful array of colors to surround them.

"Where are you going?" Dialga questioned, trying to look at his counterpart through the thick honey over his face. Palkia only sighed, clasping her paws together and opening them to reveal a large portal with a purple hue to it. She stepped through, her tail almost disappearing into it before her answer finally came,

"To get away from my thoughts."

* * *

Groudon sighed, anger finally beginning to blow away with the sight in front of him. He gave a small smile, something he had yet to do since his argument with Kyogre, even if it was one of his trademarks. He clicked his tongue at his accomplishment, inhaling the pure tasting air in his nostrils.

He was standing on a small hill, giving him the advantage to gaze the view in front of him. It was a flat land of grass, mountains encircling the whole place. It was pretty small, but just enough for the red dino to walk around and try to forget his thoughts for a bit. A few tress were scattered on the land, but, besides the occasion flower, everything was just pure, green grass.

The legendary nodded, noticing that the land was still untouched by no one else beside him. He smirked slightly, proud of practically owning this land without anyone having any suspicions, especially Arceus. She would probably take the land in a flash, delete his memory of the location, and use it as her own getaway from the other legends.

* * *

Many miles away, the said God Pokemon lifted her head, a puzzled expression on her gray face. She lifted one, golden paw and clicked it on the white, marble floor with frustration. Tilting her head to the side, she shook it, denying the thoughts of feeling some sort of disturbance.

_'I could have sworn I felt someone thinking about me…'_

* * *

Plopping down his rear, the ground lurched as Groudon hit the grass, sighing with content even with the earthquake like tremors rumbling through the piece of land. He then laid down his head, one more rumble ensuing before the same, soothing quietness filled the air.

"Finally…" The large legendary grinned; exposing many, sharp, white teeth. He then closed his golden eyes, trying to empty the thoughts from his head.

Groudon laid there for a few minutes, his limbs sprawled out on the grass. No sound was heard except for the deep breathing coming from him, the grass waving when he exhaled. The grin that was plastered on his face was slowly fading to a smile, his mind blank despite the recent fight with his counterpart. Everything just seemed so peaceful when there were no worries floating around his head, bothering him each second with their incessant whining. The red dino wished with all his heart that he just couldn't think anymore and let all the bad memories and flashes of his life go away with a simple wave of his claw.

Everything was so soothing…

Well, that is until a large portal appeared next to him and a pink dragon flew out, landing with a sickening crash on top of Groudon.

A groan was only able to escape from his mouth as he opened his golden eyes, slightly disorientated from the sudden weight dropping on his gray chest. The object just had to land on the on place he didn't have his usual thick, red armor…

"Ow…" Another groan was said, causing Groudon to slightly snap out of his daze and let him think a bit clearer. He placed his paws on the pink armored Pokemon and pushed with his strength, easily flipping it off of him.

The red dino gave a sigh, feeling better with the weight of seven humans off his tender chest. He gave it a small rub to soothe the lingering pain before lifting his torso and up, blinking at the Pokemon that he had just pushed away.

"Palkia?"

The said pink legendary only groaned in response, rubbing her arm as pain wrapped around it. Her usual ruby eyes were closed, trying to avoid looking at the damage supposedly on her arm. Groudon only blinked with confusion, sitting fully up before a trickle of worry was sent down his spine.

The legends knew about this place?

The red dino dismissed the thought before kneeling beside the Space legendary. He would get answers later.

"You okay?" Groudon mumbled, placing his claw on top of hers, which was tightly holding her arm. Palkia only winced slightly before opening her eyes, ruby ones meeting gold.

"Groudon?" She frowned, trying to push him away so she could somehow push herself up. Letting go of her sore arm, she sat up before clutching it once more almost as if the pain would evaporate if she kept it in her grasp. "Where are we?"

The said legendary sigh inwardly at what she said. The other legends didn't know about this place…

He cleared his throat. "We're at… a grassy field?" Groudon mentally smacked himself.

Palkia, however, only nodded before glancing at her arm. She lifted her paw to reveal no scratched and cuts on her other one. The pink dragon sighed with relief. She probably just landed on it a little funny…

"So, what are you doing here?" She then asked, lifting her head to lock gazes. Groudon scratched the back of his head, a nervous look on his face.

"To tell the truth, I'm here to let all my thoughts go away. Things have been hectic lately…"

Palkia nodded before saying, "I'm not sure what this place is, but me too. I guess I just accidentally stumbled over here instead of Alto Mare…"

The two legendaries just sat there for a moment, glancing around their surroundings for a bit. In reality, this was probably the longest conversation they had ever had. During meetings, Groudon was usually bickering with Kyogre while Palkia like to stick to Dialga and herself. The two were usually seen to be apart more then talking like friends. For this reason, however, it just made things seem a little tense between the two.

"So, you tired of thinking too?" The pink armored Pokemon asked, her ruby eyes sparkling at the thoughts of seeing someone else who shared her same view. Groudon gave his chin a scratch before nodding slowly.

"Yeah… I just feel a bit more peaceful when there isn't something floating in my head."

"Agreed."

An eerie quietness filled between the two again, causing them to squirm around at feeling discomforted. After what seemed like eternity Groudon gave his head a tilt before finally commenting, "You know… I've always wondered how thinking was important…."

Palkia looked at the dino for a second before returning her gaze to the blue sky filled with fluffy, white clouds. She placed her paws in her lap, pondering for an answer, despite disliking to think about anything.

"I'm not sure…"

Groudon frowned. "Then why do so many people think about things?"

Palkia thought a bit more before shrugging, _hmmping_ slightly before trying to see if there were any familiar looking shapes from the clouds.

"Then what's the point of thinking if you don't even know what thinking is?" The red legendary continued, looking at the sky like his companion. "It just seems silly to do something you don't know entirely about…"

"And you're confusing me." The pink dragon sighed, a slight frown on her mouth.

Groudon shrugged. "See my point? Thinking only complicates things further… like that age, old question… If Mew is supposedly the Ancestor of all Pokemon, then who came first? Arceus or Mew?"

Palkia blinked her ruby eyes. "True…"

"See my point now?"

The Space legendary smile slightly before giving her answer, "Yeah… you're right… thinking only complicates things…"

Groudon grinned. "Yep!"

"Who says thinking is needed?" The two nodded together, a triumphant smile placed on both their faces, almost as if they could conquer the world without daring to ponder about everything. "Either way, all we need is common sense and we could practically take over the world with our new philosophy!"

Groudon frowned at that statement, a thoughtful look forming on his countenance. Palkia's smile soon turned into a confused expression at seeing her companion's look before he said, "Oh... then I guess I can't. Kyogre says I have no common sense."

The pink dragon next to him opened her mouth as if to comment about something, but closed it, almost forgetting what she had just said a few seconds ago. "Well… I guess common sense is sort of like thinking… somewhat…"

The two sat there for a moment, continuing to look at the sky. Absentmindedly, Palkia leaned back, her back against Groudon's for comfort and support. The red dino's face became a pink tinge from the sudden contact, yet he showed no signs of noticing that it was there, despite it becoming warmer than usual.

They both watched as the sun was slowly beginning to disappear in the horizon, morphing into a beautiful sunset. Orange, purple, and red painted the sky, clouds slowly fading away as the each star took its place in the sky, twinkling every now and then as if to show their appearance.

"So, now what." Palkia then asked, her eyes focusing on one particular star that was blinking.

Groudon scrunched up his face, only for him to become quite startled on what he was almost doing.

He was thinking.

"I don't know…" He just blurted, not even sure where those words come from. He rubbed the back of his head, once again challenging the word and meaning of thinking.

_'Is not thinking a bad idea?'_

"…Groudon…?"

The red dino shook his head, almost hitting himself for once again breaking the philosophy he had just created before looking at the pink legendary. "Yeah…"

Palkia frowned even more, the same question on her mind as she shifting her paws to rest on the ground. "You know… maybe thinking isn't all too bad."

"Maybe…"

The Space Pokemon locked gazes with him. "I mean, without thinking, you wouldn't have made that statement in the first place."

Groudon thought for a bit, nodding after a while.

"Plus, I don't think it's even possible to not think…" She continued, a slight smile on her face from the humor that despite her hatred of things clouding her head, she was actually pondering about this.

"…I know…"

The two stayed quiet, still using each other as support. Groudon moved his claw over Palkia's before resting on it. He chuckled, "Are we really breaking the whole philosophy already?"

The pink dragon gripped his claw a little more, blushes visibly seen in both their cheek. "I _think_ so…"

The two laughed as the sun finally went down, leaving them to now ponder on what they had both said.

Maybe thinking wasn't _that_ bad...

* * *

**Sort of rushed, but I had to finish tonight as I'm going to Legoland tomorrow xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
